


Status Update

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #TeamSteve, Age Regression/De-Aging, All the Civil War quotes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Bucky Barnes, Baby Steve, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everyone is on facebook, Facebook, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Just ignore the tags, Kid Steve, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Santa, Shy Steve Rogers, Swearing, Troll Steve Rogers, Will this ever end?, cute Steve, even Thor, ignore all the tags, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Status:<br/>Steve Rogers is now in a relationship with James 'Bucky' Barnes </p><p>Clint Barton, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner and 39k other people like this </p><p>11k people shared this post</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Steve And Bucky Publicly Announce Their Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【冬盾】【论坛体】脸书状态更新](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604825) by [mingmingmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingmingmie/pseuds/mingmingmie)



> It's only short, it was kind meant to be that way.  
> Oh and I've tried to make it set out like a facebook status would...  
> Please don't kill me XD  
> And enjoy ;D

Status:

 **Steve Rogers** is now in a relationship with **James 'Bucky' Barnes**

**Clint Barton, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner** and 39k other people like this

 11k people shared this post

 

Comments:

 **Pepper Potts** Congratulations you two! 

**Steve Rogers** Thank you, Pepper!

**Tony Stark** It's nothing new Pep, these two have been going out for months now!

**Natasha Romanoff** Actually, they've been together for two weeks after we got Barnes back. So technically a couple of years now.

**Tony Stark** What?!

**Clint Barton** Didn't you know Tony?

**Pepper Potts** Oh, I knew, I just wanted to congratulate them on coming out on Facebook, I know that they've been together for a while

**Tony Stark** AND NO ONE THOUGHT TO TELL ME?!

**Steve Rogers** But we did tell you... ;)

**Tony Stark** LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO AND YOU'VE BEEN GOING OUT FOR TWO YEARS.

**Tony Stark** AND DID YOU JUST USE A WINKY FACE AT ME? OH GOD YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!!

**Clint Barton** Did you just trolled by Captain America? Steve -1 Tony - 0

**Thor Odinson**   This is truly a glorious day! Are celebrations in order for such an announcement?

**Tony Stark** Well, at least Thor didn't know...

**Thor Odinson** On the contrary, Tony, I was aware of them and their outgoings.

 

 **Clint Barton** Outgoings LOL XD

**Tony Stark** SO THOR EVEN KNEW?! THOR!!!

**Tony Stark** WAIT WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE FACEBOOK THOR?!

**Thor Odinson** Oh, this? Jane created this for me and Darcy showed me the workings, I have to say this place is quite entertaining.

**Tony Stark** Brilliant, who is next Loki?

**Natasha Romanoff** You’re just sulking Stark because everyone knew before you did.

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Actually, you are all wrong, we've been going out since before the war. Isn't that right Stevie?

**Steve Rogers** Yep! Even Howard knew!

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Of course, Howard knew, mainly because I had to tell him to back the fuck off.

**Steve Rogers** What do you mean Buck?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** What I mean is that he wouldn't stop staring at you like he wanted to devour you.

**Tony Stark** Oh god no, please shut up.

**Steve Rogers** ...I don't understand what you mean...

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** He wanted in your pants, Steve.

**Steve Roger** Oh...

**Tony Stark** Fuck me.

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Sorry Stark I only do Steve.

**Steve Rogers** And language Tony!

**Clint Barton** Double burn! Stucky - 3 Tony - 0

**Tony Stark** Shut up Barton!

**Bruce Banner** Stucky?

**Natasha Romanoff** Steve and Bucky

**Clint Barton** It's trending!

**Bruce Banner** I have a strong feeling that these two are going to break the internet

**Natasha Romanoff** Again.

**Steve Rogers** You didn't have to worry Bucky I loved you then and I love you now.

**Clint Barton** Awwwww!

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** You're a sap you know that Rogers?

**Steve Rogers**...But you like that right?

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Of course baby doll.

**Tony Stark** I think I'm going to puke!

**Pepper Potts** Not on the new carpet!

 


	2. The One With The Shopping List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:  
> Sam Wilson posted on the The Avengers! group wall. 
> 
> Hey, everyone, I'm going to the shops after I'm done at the VA do you guys need anything? 
> 
> Tony Stark, Clint Barton, and three others liked this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I didn't think you guys would like it soo much!! Well, I have plans for this, there is a list featuring Age Of Ultron, Loki, Wade, Wolverine, and are those wedding bells I can hear?! You all should be getting regular update because you know XD Also I had to up the rating... Like there are hints of things! You all know what's Bucky's like! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS.  
> THANK YOU ALL AND ENJOY!
> 
> P.S I don't know how but I kinda broke the notes, so this chapter won't have an end note like I'd planned *sniff* but thank you!! Ignore the one you might be able to see I don't know whats going off XD

Status:

 **Sam Wilson** posted on the **The Avengers!** group wall.

 

Hey, everyone, I'm going to the shops after I'm done at the VA do you guys need anything?

 **Tony Stark** , **Clint Barton** , and three others liked this.

 

Comments:

 **Tony Stark** Vodka and lots of it

 

 **Tony Stark** And any mixers you can think of.

 

 **Tony Stark** I really just need a drink.

 

 **Pepper Potts** No, don't get him anything Sam, I'm sobering him up.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Don't worry I wasn't planning on it.

 

 **Tony Stark** You are both such spoilsports

 

 **Clint Barton** Bring Pizza!

 

 **Sam Wilson** Okay pizza, for Clint, anyone else?

 

 **Tony Stark** What so you'll buy Clint pizza, but not Vodka for me?? I'll pay you double!

 

 **Pepper Potts** Tony you’re going to this meeting sober, whether you like it or not.

 

 **Tony Stark** Don't make me!

 

 **Tony Stark** Please...

 

 **Tony Stark** Someone help?!

**Natasha Romanoff** Bleach.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Do I want to know why?

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Probably not.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Okay, so Bleach, Pizza... **@Steve Rogers** Do you and lover boy need anything in that little love nest of yours?

 

 **Steve Rogers** Oh! Hold on I'll just go and ask Bucky!

 

 **Tony Stark** STEVE HELP PEPPER GOING TO KIDNAP ME?

 

 **Steve Rogers** Huh?! O.O!!!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Ignore him, Steve.

 

 **Steve Rogers** Okay! And Sam, Bucky's just taking a look!

 

 **Tony Stark** No Steve don't listen to her!!!

 

 **Sam Wilson** Steve?

 

 **Clint Barton** Cap?

 

 **Tony Stark** Earth to Capsicle! **@Steve Rogers**

**Steve Rogers** No. No. Sam, we don't need anything, nothing at all!

 

 **Sam Wilson** Hey is everything alright Steve?

 

 **Steve Rogers** Yes! Everything's fine! Brilliant in fact!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** We all know you're lying Steve, what's the matter?

 

 **Sam Wilson @James 'Bucky' Barnes** Your boy is hiding something from us again, spill what's going off?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Oh, nothing is wrong with Stevie, he's just a little shy that’s all.

 

 **Steve Rogers** Bucky!!!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** That’s my name baby boy, don't wear it out ;)

 

 **Clint Barton** I have a feeling there is more to this than you are both letting on.

 

 **Tony Stark** Okay, I know we don't particularly get well along well Barnes but help me?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** No.

 

 **Tony Stark** I haven't even said why yet!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I don't care, it’s still a no, plus I plan on spending my night with Steve.

 

 **Tony Stark** -_-" Oh wow! Do you two ever leave each other alone?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Isn't 70 years enough for you Stark?

**Bruce Banner** Tony stop being desperate the meeting won't be that bad.

 

 **Tony Stark** But Bruce you don't have to go!!!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I don't give a shit about your meeting Tony, I want to know what's going off with Barnes and Steve.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I told you, nothing is wrong with Steve, in fact, he's great.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Wait, did he tell you what we needed?

 

 **Sam Wilson** No, he said you didn't need anything.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** That punk!

 

 **Sam Wilson** So you do need something?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Yeah, can you fetch us some more lube.

 

 **Sam Wilson** What...

 

 **Tony Stark** MY EYES!

**Pepper Potts** James I would like to politely remind you that we are followed by over thousand of people. So think about what you are putting.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Oh, sorry! Can you fetch us some more lube, please?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Preferably something flavored, Stevie's favorite is strawberry.  We're going to need it later, thanks!

 

 **Tony Stark** O.M.G. O.O!!!!

 

 **Pepper Potts** That’s not that I meant...

 

 **Sam Wilson** I'm sorry I ever asked.

 

 **Clint Barton**  I told you so!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Nobody likes a know it all Clint.


	3. The One Where Steve’s Hurt And Bucky Is Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status: 
> 
> James 'Bucky' Barnes is feeling Angry >:(  
> Fuck you @Tony Stark!!!
> 
> Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts and 6.5k people like this  
> 2.8k people shared this post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my hell weekend shift of work is over so now I can focus on my fanfics! Like updating this! And yeah this one is a bit Angsty... so beware but the next one will be all fluff again!! Plus I love all your reviews, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions they mean a lot!!! 
> 
> One last thing, beware there might be a few errors in here, I'm writing on half empty, sleep deprived me here and I'm not a literacy god at my best so just be wary. 
> 
> BUT ENJOY!

Status:

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** is feeling Angry >:(

Fuck you **@Tony Stark**!!!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** , **Sam Wilson** , **Pepper Potts** and 6.5k people like this

2.8k people shared this post

 

Comments: 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Is he okay?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** He's asleep with me, exhausted after having another panic attack.

 

 **Clint Barton** Shit Barnes, how bad was it?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** You don't want to know the answer to that Barton.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I'm going to kill Stark.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Trust me I've thought about it and nearly did it, but realised that Steve wouldn't approve when he felt better and then he'd frown and be upset with me and really at the moment I just want to make sure he's fine and happy.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I always want him fine and happy, but you know what I mean.

 

 **Tony Stark** I have a feeling that saying sorry isn't going to cut it.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I did say I wouldn't kill you, but slicing off some of your body parts is still looking pretty appealing.

 

 **Tony Stark** Remember Barnes, Steve wouldn't like it!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Shut up. I remember him screaming and shouting after he resurfaced after _you_ pushed him into the fucking pool. You know he stupidly nose dived that plane into the Arctic Ocean and that he hates being cold. He had at least three panic attacks, is in shock and was already suffering  from PTSD. You put him through hell for a fucking laugh so don't tell me what to do you bastard.

 

 **Sam Wilson** I know how you feel Bucky, but you need to calm down, or at least not post it on Facebook.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** You have no idea what it was like Sam. Don't get involved, you weren't there. You're not here. He was scared, frightened, screaming, clawing at anything he could, shouting for anyone, pleading for me even though I was there for every second, but he couldn’t see or hear me, he didn't know I was there and just kept pleading. Shivering at the cold water and ice in his veins that will never leave, no matter how warm he gets. So mind your own business, Sam.

 

 **Pepper Potts** James, we know you are upset, we are all upset, but please don't take this out on Sam. I'm talking with Tony right now and you can later when you’re calmer.

 

 **Tony Stark** Yes. Yes. Pepper is talking to me now.

 

 **Clint Barton** You might want to start calling for back up now Stark because it might start out calmly but probably won't end well.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** What gave that away Barton?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** And yeah, sorry **@Sam Wilson** I didn't mean to snap at you.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Don't worry about it man, I completely understand. Plus it's not the worse you've done to me, you did try and kill me you know!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Are you ever going to let that go?

 

 **Sam Wilson** Dude, I'm not Steve, a lovestruck retriever, I can hold a grudge and I will.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Obviously.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Anyway, you want me to come around for a bit?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** No, no your fine, but could you chew out Stark for me? I know I'll lose it if I did and really I just want to stay with Steve.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Sure. I have a few things I wanted to say about it anyway, JARVIS had sent me the security footage, so I saw what happened and I'm not happy about it.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll get Steve to call you when he wakes up.

 

 **Sam Wilson** I wouldn't expect anything less.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Does anyone else want to help me chew Stark out?

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Of course.

 

 **Clint Barton** I'm in.

 

 **Sam Wilson** This is going to be none violent, so all weapons will be left outside.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Don't tell me what I can and can't bring, remember what he did to Steve, he needs to be taught a lesson.

 

 **Tony Stark** I'm not joking, I'm actually shitting myself.

 

 **Clint Barton** Good.  

 

 **Bruce Banner** Nat, please don't bring any, I want to be there and you know how the big guy reacts to weapons.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff**...Okay, but you better watch your back Stark.

 

 **Tony Stark** Oh god, or gods? Because you know Thor. BUT STILL PEPPER SHIELD ME.

 

 **Pepper Potts** As usual, you get yourself into trouble and I have to get you out of it. Okay, so everyone congregate in the common room in an hour. That includes you as well **@Tony Stark** JARVIS isn't letting you go anywhere but there.

 

 **Pepper Potts** Oh, and James please tell Steve that I'm sorry about what happened on Tony's behalf, he _will_ apologise and that I hope he feels better soon.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Thanks, Pepper, I will and sorry for snapping.

 

 **Pepper Potts** Oh, I understand and don't worry Tony will get what’s coming to him.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Yes exactly, I'll have him cornered.

 

 **Tony Stark** O.O!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So what did you think?  
>  Really blame fawkesflame123 who picked number 15 :P Kama is a bitch, isn't it?  
> BUT THANKS FOR READING!!! LOVE YOU ALL.


	4. The One With Tony Stank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:  
> Tony Stark Changed his name to Tony Stank 
> 
> Pepper Potts, Clint Barton, James 'Bucky' Barnes and 560k people like this  
> 12k people shared this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so I've ben busy with work, gym, buy Christmas presents (Okay a little early but if I do it now, I won't panic like I always do) and now I'm slowly becoming sick! This morning I was frozen in a very warm house and my voice had vanished... Which I never stop talking. I pouted the whole morning until I managed to regain most of it. 
> 
> But anyway... Enjoy!!! :D 
> 
> Oh, if anyone here is any good drawing and wants to draw something for this fic (or is good with photos) comment or message me on Tumblr at the same username!!

Status:  

 **Tony Stark** Changed his name to **Tony Stank**

**Pepper Potts** , **Clint Barton** , **James 'Bucky' Barnes** and 560k people like this

12k people shared this

 

Comments

 **Tony Stank** Say what?!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I think it fits!

 

 **Tony Stank** Did you do this Barnes?!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Oh, I wish I did.

 

 **Pepper Potts** You have been hacked. Just change it back and reset your password.

 

 **Tony Stank** I would but it won't let me! It keeps saying I have to wait another week!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Yes. Yes, this is going to be the best week ever!

 

 **Tony Stank** When I find out whoever has done this...

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I'm going marry them!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** What about Steve?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Can't I marry them, but still love Steve? With all the fucked up things we've seen and heard in this time surely _that_ isn't the worst.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** So you want to marry this person and leave Steve heartbroken.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Steve would understand.

 

 **Clint Barton @Steve Roger** You do realise Bucky here is planning to marry some random person.

 

 **Steve Rogers** Huh?! Bucky???

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Baby, have you seen it? Tony Stank, it's brilliant. I'll still love you, but I owe this person.

 

 **Steve Rogers** Oh. Okay...

 

 **Clint Barton** Oh look, Barnes, you've upset him.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** You better sort things out and quickly or I'll have to hurt you.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** **@Steve Rogers** baby please talk to me.

 

 **Tony Stank** Great going there buckster.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Shut up.

 

 **Steve Rogers** So about whoever this person is, are you really going to marry them?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Steve I was only joking sweetheart. I didn't mean it. I love you.

 

 **Steve Rogers** You mean it.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Yes, I only want you.

 

 **Tony Stank** JARVIS has just found out who did it!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Well then, spill.

 

 **Tony Stank** Well, shit.

 

 **Clint Barton** LANGUAGE

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Hey, that’s my Stevie's line!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Who is strangely quiet. Are you alright **@Steve Rogers**?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Stevie?? You're not upset with me, are you??

 

 **Tony Stank** No, no I'm sure he's fine. Wait, I'm sure he's better than fine.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** What are you on about Stark?

 

 **Clint Barton** Or should we say, Stank? XD

 

 **Tony Stank** Oi, **@Steve Rogers** you better start explaining.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Steve what's he talking about?

 

 **Clint Barton**  I'm confused.

 

 **Steve Rogers** About the whole name changing thing... It was me.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Oh wow.

 

 **Clint Barton** Go Steve!!!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Baby, I love you so much this is brilliant.

 

 **Tony Stark** So do you want to give me a reason for why Mr Purity, sunshine, and goodness is hacking into Facebook accounts, _my_ Facebook account and changed my name!

 

 **Steve Rogers** You pushed me into a freezing pool Tony and laughed, I know it you didn't know how it was going to affect me, so I didn't do anything rash, but it still hurt so I decided to be post aggressive as they say and well... JARVIS helped.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I'm so proud of my baby!

 

 **Tony Stank** JARVIS helped?!!! HE BETRAYED ME.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff**  I don't care Tony.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Barnes, did you mention something about marrying whoever did this?

 

 **Steve Rogers** Bucky???!!!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Oh... Well.. Shit.

 

 **Clint Barton** This the part where we have a cliffhanger and we don't hear anything about this for a while...

 

 **Clint Barton** Don't worry though everyone, he'll get to it some day, he just doesn't have a ring at the moment. :P

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo enjoy it? I kinda felt like it was a part two to the last chapter. So does anyone want to go onto AOU yet or maybe in a couple more chapters... I have plans!! XD  
> But thanks for reading!


	5. The One With The Boys Night Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:  
> Clint Barton is feeling amused XD  
> @James 'Bucky' Barnes @Steve Rogers @Sam Wilson Guys, that was awesome, the best laugh I've had in a while we totally need to do that again! 
> 
> Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner and 34k people like this  
> 19k people shared this post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm back again!! Like seriously you guys are awesome!! This short chapter was based off me remember a scene of a TV show and being like yep Bucky would totally do that! 
> 
> So yeah, another possible update tomorrow! 
> 
> And thanks for all your support! I'd love to hear some ideas as well!!!

 Status: 

 **Clint Barton** is feeling amused XD 

@ **James 'Bucky' Barnes @Steve Rogers @Sam Wilson** Guys, that was awesome, the best laugh, I've had in a while we totally need to do that again!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** , **Steve Rogers** , **Bruce Banner** and 34k people like this

19k people shared this post

 

Comments

 **Natasha Romanoff** You had a nice night then?

 

 **Clint Barton** The best!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** The best?

 

 **Clint Barton** I feel like if I say yes, you're going to hurt me.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I'll wait until you remember.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Someone's in shit.

**Clint Barton** Shut up, at least I'm not trouble with Steve.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I'm not in trouble with Steve.

 

 **Clint Barton** I'm sure you aren't (feel the Sarcasm Barnes) not after what happened in the arcade!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** What happened in the arcade? I'm curious.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** The game told me to shoot. So I shot.

 

 **Clint Barton** Yeah, but you're supposed to use the game controller, not a real gun!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** It told me to reload! I would have lost if I had to spend time pointing outside of the screen to reload to then shoot the bad guys again! My was was quicker.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** At least I shot the guys.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Actually, Barnes we'll never know that since the screen exploded.

 

 **Clint Barton** Smoke, glass, explosions!

 

 **Clint Barton** Yes, it was amazing.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Try telling Steve that.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** He was just a little flustered, the explosion shocked him.

 

 **Clint Barton** So did the language that the Amusement owner shouted at him after he took the blame after you ran off.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** You ran off as well! Don't blame it all on me!

 **Clint Barton** I didn't shoot the screen!!

 

 **Sam Wilson** You both left and Steve was petrified.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** You forgave me didn't you baby? **@Steve Rogers**

**Steve Rogers** Of course! It was a great night!!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I'll show you a better night ;)

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** As long as you keep it down, Steve  I love you, but there are some things I don't want to hear and you shouting Bucky like that, isn't one of them.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I love it when Stevie's loud!

 

 **Clint Barton** Omg shut up.

 

 **Tony Stank** You went out without me?!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Why the hell would we take you? Unless you don't want anyone to find your body. 

 

 **Bruce Banner** Remember the last night we went out Tony?

 

 **Tony Stank** It was the best!

 

 **Bruce Banner** So you don't remember it.

 

 **Tony Stank** No, you're right, I don't.

 

 **Clint Barton** HOLY FUCKING SHIT. NOW I REMEMBER WHAT YOU MEANT NAT! 

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Took you long enough.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Spill.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** That's classified.

 

 **Sam Wilson** I don't want to know.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** It's probably for the best.

 

 **Clint Barton** I second that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes, yes no marriage proposals from Bucky yet. I will happen!!! 
> 
> Love you all thanks for reading!


	6. The One With Bucky's Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:  
> James 'Bucky' Barnes
> 
> When I said Steve was my baby boy, I didn't mean it literally! @Thor Odin whatever your deluded ass brother did to him, get him to change Steve the fuck back! 
> 
> Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark and 18k people liked this post  
> 6.4k people shared this post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I might have said about updating Thursday... I got a little distracted. :P 
> 
> Also this one is going to be a few chapter long running theme because it's fun!! :P  
> Tell me what you want to see baby Steve do!!! Poor Bucky XD Or Buckbuck. Rumlow is going to be so confused when he tries o get his revenge...

Status:

**James 'Bucky' Barnes**

When I said Steve was my baby boy, I didn't mean it literally! **@Thor Odinson** whatever your deluded ass brother did to him, get him to change Steve the fuck back!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** , **Clint Barton** , **Tony Stark** and 18k people liked this post

6.4k people shared this post

 

Comments:

 **Natasha Romanoff** He's cute, don't deny it 

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** He's fucking three!

 

 **Clint Barton** Aww is Buckbuck upset?? :P 

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I swear down you call me that again Barton and I will show you while people feared me for seventy odd years, and trust me I live up to my legend.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I can confirm that he does.

 

 **Thor Odinson** Is the Captain okay? I heard that Loki has deaged him with his power.

 

 **Clint Barton** Yeah, he's fine. Brilliant, in fact, living the good life really.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I'm planning your death right now Barton and Thor, can you do anything about it?!

 

 **Thor Odinson** I'm sorry, but with this type of spell only the person who can cast it can reverse it.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** So we have to wait until someone finds this Loki guy to get Steve back to normal? Fuck me.

 

 **Thor Odinson** Yes, unfortunately. However, I will try and find him as quickly as possible however he is a known trickster.

 

 **Clint Barton** No kidding.

 

 **Steve Roger** gfgh2g0pqcwnipqfhqogrkgrewfj

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** CLINT WHY THE HELL IS HE ON FACEBOOK? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM.

 

 **Clint Barton** I am! I gave him his phone to watch some Scooby Doo he must have pressed some button.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** No shit Sherlock

 

 **Clint Barton** I don't see you are not babysitting, he is your boyfriend after all.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I'm trying to find that fucker,  so he can turn him back to normal.

 

 **Clint Barton** I bet I could have done it faster than you.

 

 **Sam Wilson** You are actually pretty good with him, Clint, from what I've seen. He likes you.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Plus, I'm sure you have different motivations for finding Loki.

 

 **Clint Barton** Oh really? Can't imagine why.

 

 **Steve Rogers** hfh@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@LKU*((_)I&)UBKGUOIHOPLNHN

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Clint get him off Facebook for fuck sake!!!

 

 **Sam Wilson** You better not use this language when you get back, children pick up things quickly.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes**  When I get back, I'll have that guy in my grasp so that he can change him back, so no worries.

 

 **Thor Odinson** That might be slightly harder than you can imagine James, Heimdall has just informed me that Loki is no longer on earth. 

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Yay this day just keeps getting better and better.

 

 **Tony Stark** I want to see Baby Cap!

 

 **Bruce Banner** Of course, Loki's behind this. What actually happened anyway?

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** James and Steve were catching up with their film list and then tada! Guess who arrived, Steve, of course, decided to play hero again and fight him but Loki hit him with some magic purple spell and next thing you know, Steve's on the floor, three years old and sticking his fingers in his mouth while Loki vanishes into thin air.

 

 **Tony Stark** I NEED TO TAKE SOME PICTURE OF BABY CAP.

 

 **Tony Stark** THE INTERNET WILL LOVE THIS.

 

 **Tony Stark** TUMBLR GET READY.

 

 **Tony Stark** I WILL BREAK THE INTERNET

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Don't you dare.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Do you want me to change your Facebook name again? Don't test me because you know I will. Clint is already on my hit list.

 

 **Clint Barton** WHY ME?

**Clint Barton** And Steve seems to be very aware that you're not here. Scooby doo has failed me. He looks like he's about to cry. Aww Steve don't cry.

**Clint Barton** BUCKY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW I CAN'T TAKE IT.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I'm coming damn it since that bastard isn't on earth.

 

 **Sam Wilson** I told you! You can't swear around children!

 

 **Bruce Banner** This is only going to get worse before it gets better...

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I agree. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR REVIEWS!!! KUDOS, BOOKMARKS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS. LIKE I LOVE YOU ALL.  
> NEXT UPDATE IS EITHER SUNDAY OR MONDAY PENDING ME FALLING ASLEEP XD


	7. The One With The Game Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status Update  
> Tony Stark sent James 'Bucky' Barnes a Candy Crush Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I have undertheinfluence to thank for this chapter and our random discussion in the comments! SO THANKS YOU! :D  
> Okay, so maybe I was busy then I thought since I had to help pack my mums bags for her holiday THAT SHE'S NOT TAKING ME ON. She's going to New York for the week and I'm stuck at home with my brother and dog *pouts* 
> 
> But yes, Steve's still Chibi 3 year old in this chapter, there will be progress with that sooonn!!!!!!!! :D And next chapter update either Wednesday or Thursday pending me being me :P 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!!!

Status Update

 **Tony Stark** sent **James 'Bucky' Barnes** a Candy Crush Request

  

Comments:

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Stark I swear down you send me another one of those god damn game requests and I'm going to go all Winter Soldier on your ass.

 

 **Tony Stark** Aww what did I do? I mean it's just a simple game request Bucky bear!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Yesterday you sent me 59 of the fuckers! 59!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** And don't call me that!

 

 **Tony Stark** But Terminator I need to get to the next level.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Terminator great... How many of these nicknames for me do you have Stark?

 

 **Tony Stark** Probably more then you have game requests.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Brilliant.

 

 **Tony Stark** Yep now give me my ticket! Like I seriously need to get to the next adventure!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** No, no way! I do it once and you'll just keep sending them!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Like that will effect much, he's already sending them.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Stay out of this you!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Hey, it's a Facebook argument, how could I not get involved.

 

 **Clint Barton** I've got the popcorn, Nat!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Sweet.

 

 **Tony Stark** Look Natasha and Clint are on my side!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I'm not on your side Stark and if you send _me_ one more request, I'm gonna cut off your balls, put them in a deep fat fryer then feed them back down your throat.

 

 **Clint Barton** Eww...

 

 **Tony Stark** Okay, okay... No more game requests for Widow.

 

 **Clint Barton** OKAY I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT MY POPCORN WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT THAT! THANKS, NAT!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** My pleasure.

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** First off, Natasha that was disgusting and secondly Stark why do you agree not to send her game requests but not me!

 

 **Tony Stark** She has better threats.

 

 **Tony Stark** And also I want to keep my balls.

 

 **Clint Barton** You picked the right choice for once Stark.

 

 **Sam Wilson** I regret ever reading these comments.

 

 **Sam Wilson** In fact, why do I hang around with you guy again?

 

 **Tony Stark** Come on Barnes just this one time.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** No.

 

 **Tony Stark** Okay, I'll make a deal with you. You give me this, to get me to the next level and I'll get JARVIS to delete the footage of you crying over Toy Story.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I didn't cry over Toy Story!

 

 **Tony Stark** You totally did! We have proof!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Also Finding Nemo.

 

 **Clint Barton** Cars.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Spirited Away.

 

 **Bruce Banner** Marley and Me.

 

 **Tony Stark** Oh yeah, how could we forget about that sob fest, Barnes!

 

T **ony Stark** But really it was a sad fucking film!

 

 **Clint Barton** Even Natasha cried!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I did not.

 

 **Clint Barton** You totally did!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Don't make me threaten you to Clint. I will follow through if needed.

 

 **Tony Stark** Really Clint?! I want to see if we have this on tape!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Wait, I just fucking realised why the fuck don't you just buy your way to the next level Stark?! Like seriously, you have like most money in the world or some shit. I eat a piece of Tuna for lunch that was more expensive than me and Steve's first apartments rent for five years!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** He has a point.

 

 **Clint Barton** Totally.

 

 **Clint Barton** Well, fuck, we just found the one thing that Tony money bags Stark is not willing to spend money on! THIS IS END OF DAYS!

 

 **Tony Stark** Look, if I link my card up I'll never stop.

 

 **Tony Stark** That and Pepper has banned me.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Well, that makes sense, we can hardly get you out of that lab as it is.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Never show that game to Bruce. Ever.

 

 **Bruce Banner** Actually, I play Farm Heroes instead.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** What the fuck is Farm Heroes?

 

 **Sam Wilson** You're not ready for the realm of online games yet Bucky. Well, maybe you are but I want to introduce you both you and Steve at the same time, so I only have to do it once and well Steve is currently occupied.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Occupied... yeah, you can put it like that.

**Tony Stark** Just accept it, Barnes!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes**  NO!

 

 **Tony Stark** Okay, you've pushed me to this Barnes I've asked nicely!

 

 **Tony Stark** If you don't do it, I'll give baby Cap a bag of donuts and a whole load of coffee!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** WHAT? WHY DO YOU HAVE STEVE?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Pepper had him, Pepper!

 

 **Tony Stark** She had an emergency meeting.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes**...Fuck...

 

 **Clint Barton** I think he's serious.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Shit.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Do it, Barnes!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Okay, okay, I'll do it! JUST DON'T GIVE HIM ANY OF THAT SUGAR... IN FACT JUST GIVE HIM BACK.

 

 **Tony Stark** MWHAHAHAHAH, I WIN!

 

 **Tony Stark** Thanks, Buckster! Now let the games begin!!! ;D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOUR COMMENTS SO MUCH!  
> KEEP THEM COMMING.  
> LOVE YOU ALL  
> PEACE!


	8. The One Where Thor Finds Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:  
> Thor Odinson  
> Dear comrades, especially friend @James 'Bucky' Barnes I have great news, I have found @Loki The God and we are on our way to you and our small captain! 
> 
> James 'Bucky' Barnes, Clint Barton, Tony Stark and 2.5 people like this  
> 10.5k people shared this post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update guys, I was in a writing whole where I knew what I wanted to do but was like, to do but then stared at like I CAN'T DO IT. I think I was just sad, sick, unhappy and tired. Never good. But I'm better now, or getting there because I'm off to comic con in two weeks! Whoop! 
> 
> Really I was today planning on writing a PeetaXFinnick fic because I totally ship it. BECAUSE SERIOUSLY I REWATCHED THE LAST MOVIE AND I WATCHED THE TWO OF THEM, THE WHOLE TIME THEY WERE IN THE CAPITOL THEY WERE BARLY APART LIKE JUST. SOMEONE WRITE ME SOME. I NEED MORE OF THEM IN MY LIFE. 
> 
> ANYWAY WHY DID NONE OF YOU TELL ME I'D BEEN SPELLING THOR'S LAST NAME WRONG. JUST BEEN THROUGH IT ALL LIKE, again, again and again. 
> 
> This bit is kinda the conclusion to the BabySteve stuff... because yeah, I could go on but then it'd never stop XD 
> 
> So enjoy! And sorry again about the delay!

Status:

**Thor Odinson**

Dear comrades, especially friend **@James 'Bucky' Barnes** I have great news, I have found **@Loki The God** and we are on our way to you and our small captain!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** , **Clint Barton** , **Tony Stark** and 2.5 people like this

10.5k people shared this post

 

Comments:

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** YES. YES.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** FINALLY!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** THANKS YOU!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** But I like baby Steve :'( He's cute.

 

 **Tony Stark** He's a menace!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** That’s only because you gave him coffee, I did warn you against it.

 

 **Tony Stark** He was about asleep and you told me not to let him sleep until his babysitter got back from his little hunt.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes**...Wait what?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** NATASHA I LEFT STEVE WITH YOU! WHERE WAS YOU? HOW COME, HE KEEPS ENDS UP WITH STARK?!

 

 **Tony Stark** Why don't you want me to watch little Stevie?!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I know you, you'd probably dangle him out the window or something stupid and dangerous.

 

 **Tony Stark** That was only once!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** ...Stark...

 

 **Bruce Banner** Just go dig yourself your own grave now Tony.

**Natasha Romanoff** I was needed for SHEILD business and I couldn't just walk in with a baby Cap in my arms, Coulson would have actually died for real.

 

 **Bruce Banner** Does he even know?

 

 **Tony Stark** I'll bet my leg that he does and is just waiting for the chance to kidnap little baby Steve to fanboy out at him!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** You won't have any body parts to bet with when I get to you. YOU HUNG STEVE OUT OF THE WINDOW!

 

 **Clint Barton** IS NO ONE GOING TO ADRESS THE FACT THAT LOKI HAS GODDAMN FACEBOOK?

 

 **Clint Barton** WHY DOES HE HAVE FACEBOOK?!

 

 **Thor Odinson** Oh, that? I created him one in case we ever need to contact each other while on Midgard

 

 **Bruce Banner** Did I seriously just read that?

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** We all did, we all did.

 

 **Thor Odinson** I don't understand, is there something the matter?

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Just. How do you even explain it? Thor, how many times do you expect to be needing to contact your brother while on earth?

 

 **Thor Odinson** I do not know, but what about if there is a case like this again? I'll contact him this way.

 

 **Clint Barton** And you think he's going to answer.

 

 **Loki The God** You are all beneath me.

 

 **Sam Wilson** What is with this guys name anyway? Proclaiming to be a god, just who is this guy?

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Wilson lets just say this guy's ego is bigger than Barnes is protective of Steve.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Well, shit.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Exactly.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** When are you both getting here **@Thor Odinson**?

**Thor Odinson** Within the next few hours friend James do not worry!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Good! I just to have to wake Steve up from his afternoon nap.

 

 **Tony Stark** Oh, is the little shit tired?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Shut up, you don't get to speak to me or Steve until I don't feel the urge to kill you anymore because I swear I'll come up there right now and smash your face in and not feel any remorse. 

 

 **Tony Stark** Um Thor get your drama queen brother here, right now so we get Steve big again so he can distract Buckster, please!!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I thought you said you didn't take his threats seriously.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** It's not a threat if you back it up, Romanoff.

 

 **Tony Stark** WHY IT IS ALWAYS ME?!

 

 **Loki The God** Because you're a moron and bring it upon yourself.

 

 **Clint Barton** I can't believe I'm actually fucking saying this, but I agree with Loki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo whaddya think? I have a couple of ideas for what next, and then after a few more chapter will be AOU because that will be fun XD But as we all know Bucky is one of those people who will post anything on Facebook including sappy notes or Shared post so be ready for shit like that XD
> 
> THANKS FOR READING, AND YOUR COMMENTS, KUDOS AND EVERYTHING ELSE! LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. The One Where Steve’s Big Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status: 
> 
> Steve Rogers is feeling better :D  
> I’m back to normal now! Thank you, everyone! 
> 
> James 'Bucky' Barnes, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and 5.8k people like this post  
> 1048 people shared this post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, OKAY, OKAY I'M A BAD PERSON AND HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES. A mixture of work and laziness, even more work and well more work. BUT I'M GOING TO BE UPDATE MORE AGAIN. Especially since I have a few ideas popping around my head. A Christmas theme chapter is forming in my head. Also eventually, no way in this year, sometime in the next year will be my next combine fic/series with an awesome badass writer... If only we could actually start the fic. 
> 
> But other fics are coming as well so keep an eye out. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Status:

 **Steve Rogers** is feeling better :D

I’m back to normal now! Thank you, everyone!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** , **Clint Barton** , **Bruce Banner** and 5.8k people like this post

1048 people shared this post.

 

Comments:

 **Natasha Romanoff** Awww, I miss baby Steve!

 

 **Steve Rogers** You're not going to let that drop, are you?

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Nope.

 

 **Tony Stark** Well I for one prefer big Steve because this one won’t cause me as much trouble!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Hahahahaha.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Bullshit. This guy's more of a shit than he was before!

 

 **Tony Stark**  What? This, boy scout causing trouble? I can’t imagine it.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Have you been living under a rock Stark? Don’t you remember anything from the events of DC? Like man, this guy jumped out of an elevator on the 40th odd floor because he didn’t want to get caught. That’s not even the start of the events…

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Don’t remind me of the elevator incident.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Or anything else…

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** We haven't talked about it yet… _yet._

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** @ **Steve Rogers** We need to talk.

 

 **Steve Rogers** Oh no.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Good luck dude.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** @ **James 'Bucky' Barnes** You might want to check your emails I’ve sent you some things you might find interesting.

 

 **Steve Rogers** _NATASHA. DON’T._

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes**...Steve…

 

 **Steve Rogers**...Natasha, you’ve betrayed me!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Have fun :P

 

 **Steve Rogers** I don’t like you anymore.

 

 **Tony Stark** Wait, what? I want to see!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I don’t think you want to see, it’ll ruin your perfect Captain America imagine.

 

 **Tony Stark** Nah, that went after he announced that he was being screwed by his best friend. Just so you know I have a both a Cap bear and a Bucky Bear when I was a kid, apparently those teddy bears didn’t just go to the picnic.

 

 **Clint Barton** Jesus Stark, mental images dude, keep them to yourself.

 

 **Tony Stark** Oh no, if I have to suffer then so will you!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** And apparently so did the rest of the internet.

 

 **Clint Barton** Yep, it’s trending.

 

 **Tony Stark** Of course, it’s me.

 

 **Clint Barton** Well no it’s Steve, every time he posts anything the world goes mad.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes**  Do I even need to mention Tumblr?

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** No, save that for another time, I can't deal with it at the moment, I’m still mourning the loss of Steve.

 

 **Steve Rogers** I’M RIGHT HERE!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** No, not you, the infant version of you. When you were cute and sweet.

 

 **Steve Rogers** Well I’m still mad at you anyway!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** He is actually pouting.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Plus he is sweet and cute.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Not exclusive, or always, limited to the bedroom, read the small print.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Though sometimes he’s the opposite and is wild and sexy. In them situations, we might be at it all night.

 

 **Clint Barton** TMI! T.M.I!

 

 **Tony Stark** AHHHHHH! MY EYES.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Okay, that’s enough internet for the day, I’m going to sleep before Barnes spills anymore future nightmare material about his and Steve’s nightlife.

 

 **Tony Stark** I second that.

 

 **Clint Barton** Agreed.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Nightlife? We do it in the day as well you know. This morning in fact, after Steve woke up and was big again.

 

 **Sam Wilson** This morning?! I was in your apartment this morning!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes**  I know it was really hard to keep quiet, Steve can get very loud.

  
**Sam Wilson** That is it! I quit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, more idea and comments would be loved!!!  
> Also, check out my other fics ~  
> Shameless self-promotion. 
> 
> Hehehe.


	10. The One With The Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:  
> James ‘Bucky’ Barnes  
> @Steve Rogers pal I have no idea what I want for Christmas… It’s just so different from when were young.
> 
> Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark and 3.3k people like this post  
> 1806 people shared this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Avenging_Cap Stucky Secret Santa! It also has references to my other Christmas fic called Coming Home For Christmas and yes Natasha cooks in that one and clint has really shit business ideas, so if you could go read that it would be awesome! (Shameless self-promotion there XD) And yes, I might have lost track of time again with the whole updating thing but I'm trying, hopefully, after Christmas and work has calmed down again I'll get be back on form again! Well I'm already 10k words in deep with another author on a bit more of a darker fic at the moment XD 
> 
> BUT YES ENJOY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS (And happy new year if I don't post update again before hand)

Status:

**James ‘Bucky’ Barnes**

**@Steve Rogers** pal I have no idea what I want for Christmas… It’s just so different from when were young.

 

**Steve Rogers** , **Natasha Romanoff** , **Tony Stark** and 3.3k people like this  post

1806 people shared this

 

Comments:

**Steve Rogers** Tell me about it. I’m still not over the whole banana thing, never mind Christmas.

 

**James ‘Bucky’ Barnes** I’m never eating one again! I swore I puked!

**Natasha Romanoff** Don’t worry about it James I’ll cook you a nice Christmas dinner. There some great things about this new century.

**Steve Rogers** And you making dinner is not one of them, Nat.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Something wrong with Nats cooking Stevie?

**Clint Barton** The real question should be what’s right about it?

**Natasha Romanoff** See if I cook for you again Clint!

**Clint Barton** I’M FREE!

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Am I missing something?

**Tony Stark** An arm?

**Clint Barton** Shut up Tony!

**Sam Wilson** And let’s just say that Natasha is worse than Steve, the man who boiled a chicken.

**Steve Rogers** THAT WAS ONE TIME.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** What did Natasha do that could possibly be worse than Steve’s cooking?

**Steve Rogers** You’re taking their side?! Buck :’(

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** It’s true, you can’t and couldn’t cook to save your life, my mind might be swiss cheese but I do remember the very few time (thankfully) that you cooked something.

**Steve Rogers** But..

**Steve Rogers** You always said you liked my cooking?

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Well you see Stevie…

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Okay I’ve got nothing. I just kind of faked it back then, haven't you ever wondered why you haven’t cooked for me since my return.

**Steve Rogers** Every time? Even your thirteenth birthday cake…  

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** …Um….

**Sam Wilson** You’re probably in the dog house for that one.

**Clint Barton** Okay but Natasha is still worse.

**Sam Wilson** Agreed.

**Natasha Romanoff** And you call yourselves my friends.

**Sam Wilson** Three words. Raisin. Stuffed. Turkey.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Wow. Okay.

**Steve Rogers** Yeah that was pretty terrible.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Steve, you’re not mad at me are you?

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** I mean still firmly believe you can’t cook for shit but…

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings punk.  

**Steve Rogers I c** Can’t ever be mad at you Buck.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Thanks, Steve and you too…

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes**  Well until you do something stupid. Which you do a lot.

**Natasha Romanoff** Yes, yes he does.

**Clint Barton** We have videos.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Yes, I know I’ve seen.

**Sam Wilson** Yeah, yeah we can discuss Steve’s recklessness all night and drive ourselves mad or we couldn’t?

**Steve Rogers** I agree!

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** YOU WOULD!

**Sam Wilson** SO ANYWAY, Natasha you are not cooking Christmas dinner.

**Clint Barton** THANK YOU.

**Steve Rogers** But back to the main point besides Nat’s cooking skills or lack off. You can’t think of anything you want Bucky?

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes**  Besides you? Nah.

**Sam Wilson** I forgot how sickeningly sweet you two are.

**Clint Barton** Sweeter than Nat’s turkey!

**Natasha Romanoff** I don’t like you guys anymore.

**Tony Stark** ARE YOU MAKING PUNS WITHOUT ME?

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Yes.

**Steve Rogers** Do you have something helpful to say, Tony?

**Tony Stark** Don’t I always?

**Clint Barton** That means that he doesn’t

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** I could have told you that.

**Bruce Banner** Would you like something from before the war James? I believe that there are some things of yours still floating around.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** See that’s helpful.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Thank you, Bruce.

**Bruce Banner** No problem James.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Do you think they still have Steve’s old sketchbook?

**Clint Barton** Eh? Out of everything why on earth would you want that?

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** I want to see what he drew in that damn thing, he had many over his time, most which I had brought him and he’d always show me what he would draw but there was this certain book which I never saw a single drawing out of, still to this day I want to, but don’t, know what was in that book.

**Steve Rogers** Oh no not that one! Out of everything, _everything_ why that!

**Steve Rogers** Dear whichever God is out there, (Because apparently there is more than one) @ **Thor Odinson** heck even @ **Loki The God** please don’t let that sketchbook exist.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** But Steve! It’s my Christmas wish!

**Steve Roger** PLEASE DON’T EXIST.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** PLEASE EXIST

**Clint Barton** WHAT DID YOU DRAW IN THERE?!

**Tony Stark** I just had JARVIS look it up, apparently all of Cap’s sketchbooks are out there somewhere

**Steve Rogers** Well shit.

**Tony Stark** Language!

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** YES

**Steve Rogers** I’m doomed.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Can’t be that bad baby

**Natasha Romanoff** I have a feeling that I know that it is. @ **James 'Bucky’ Barnes** check your inbox.

**Tony Stark** I’m currently buying them all for you, Merry Christmas Buckster!

**Steve Rogers** @ **Natasha Romanoff** this is revenge for the Turkey jokes, isn’t it?

**Natasha Romanoff** Karma Rogers. Karma.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** HOLY SHIT I DEFINITELY WANT TO SEE THAT BOOK

**Steve Roger** NO YOU DON’T

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** YOU DREW ME! I NEED TO SEE.

**Steve Rogers** BUCKY!

**Clint Barton** Oh did he draw you like one of his french girls?

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Did you?

**Steve Rogers** This is not in the spirit of Christmas!

**Clint Barton** No actually it is, it’s Bucky’s Christmas wish and we’re making it come true.

**Clint Barton** It’s also trending #Bucky’sOneOfSteve’sFrenchGirls

**Tony Stark** #MerryChristmasBucky

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** Thanks, guys, I appreciate it.

**Steve Rogers** Well I don’t… but if it makes you happy Bucky then…

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** I love you, you know and I have a very special present for you!  Don’t you worry ;) ;) ;)

**Steve Rogers** Love you too Bucky! And I can’t wait. :O

**Sam Wilson** Okay, now we’re done. I’m not hearing anymore into yours two sex lives again.

**Clint Barton** Agree.

**James 'Bucky’ Barnes** What?! I have a Santa costume ready. Have you been a good boy this year Stevie? Santa has a special gift for good boys and has to punish bad ones ;)

**Sam Wilson** NO, NO, NO, MY EYES.

**Bruce Banner** James the public can see this…

**Natasha Romanoff** Now _this_ is trending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you enjoyed! I'll update gain eventually don't worry! Also thanks to everyone who points out my typos/errors I'm a bitch for that! THANK YOU, LOVE YOU ALL.


	11. The One Where Bucky Is Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:  
> James 'Bucky' Barnes is feeling nervous O_O 
> 
> I’m not sure I can do this!!! @_@ 
> 
> Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark and 78k people like this  
> 239 people shared this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE HELLO, THIS IS MY NEW YEARS EVE POST, LIKE HEHEHE BYE BYE SHITTY 2016 AND HELLO 2017! (Please don't kill all our celebrities) Though 2016 did have it's good points, Civil War, Deadpool, I got a job and passed my A levels... It still overall sucked. 
> 
> And yes, I intend on making a chapter tomorrow in reply to this post you'll get what I mean in the fic. However, I did go a little overboard with all the Civil War referencing! You'll see what I mean! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic and hope you all have a great 2017!!

Status:

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** is feeling nervous O_O

 

I’m not sure I can do this!!! @_@

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** , **Clint Barton** , **Tony Stark** and 78k people like this

239 people shared this

 

Comments:

 **Tony Stark** What’s the matter Buckster?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Like I’m planning on telling you.

 

 **Tony Stark** Why?!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** The Last time I told you something it was all over the internet the next day.

 

 **Tony Stark**  In my defense you were being so disgustingly sweet and thought that the world should know that the Winter Soldier is capable of being cute.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** You fucking filmed it!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** And I don’t even know where?!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** And if you film me again, or Steve for that matter I will rip your throat out and post _that_ on to the internet to show everyone that the Winter Soldier is capable of killing you if you piss him off.

 

 **Tony Stark** Noted.

 

 **Sam Wilson**  We’re really going to have to work on what you should and SHOULDN’T post online, this one falls under the latter Barnes, people will see this.

 

 **Clint Barton** Steve will see this.

 

 **Clint Barton** And I don’t want to deal with his sad puppy eyes, it make me sad.

 

 **Sam Wilson** I agree.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I second that, those eyes could stop wars.

 

 **Clint Barton** Or start them.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** It almost did once.

 

 **Sam Wilson** I feel that there is a story behind this.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Well a couple of weeks ago Steve was invited to meet the French president and his family, you guys remember that right? Well of course he let me tag along, as if they could keep me away from him even if he hadn’t got a plus one with his invite, anyway, we were there having a good time and the next thing I know the French president's son is all over Steve, and I mean this guy I swear is like two seconds from having his hands chopped up, like I had only left Steve’s side to refill our drinks and suddenly he’s getting felt up by a blond who is a hell of a lot less hotter than me! And Steve’s giving me these puppy eyes for me to help him, of course, I would anyway, but the puppy eyes just made things worse.  I must have been a millisecond away from slicing through his fingers however luckily his mother called him over.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Jesus, Barnes, you might need to tone down the possessive jealous boyfriend thing, a little as well.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I have no idea what you mean.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Oh, you know exactly what I mean, what was it that you said to Scott?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** That bastard shouldn't be anywhere near Steve, _nevermind_ fucking touching him.

 

 **Sam Wilson** That’s what I mean!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I’d give up now Sam, we all know what Barnes is like when it involves Steve, and I doubt that is going to change.

 

 **Sam Wilson** I guess, but at least stop posting it on Facebook? I have my mom on here.

 

 **Clint Barton** So Bucky what did you do about that guy who was all over Steve, I doubt you let him get away Scott free, hehe.

 

 **Sam Wilson** That was a terrible joke. Scott is a good guy.

 

 **Sam Wilson** He’s my friend.

 

 **Tony Stark** So was I!

 

 **Bruce Banner**...Don’t start that again!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Didn’t he beat your ass the first time you met?

 

 **Clint Barton** Didn’t Steve?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Touche.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** So maybe he is your friend, but he’s not mine and definitely not Steve’s!

 

 **Sam Wilson** SEE BARNES THIS IS WHAT I MEAN.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** And to answer your question Clint, I might have pinned that guy to a wall and gave him a ‘talk’

 

 **Sam Wilson** I don’t even want to know what you said! But I’m going France anytime soon just to be on the safe side.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Wise choice.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** So you have him a ‘talk’ and nearly started a war?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** And nearly started a war. Exactly.

 

 **Tony Stark** A Civil War huh, can’t imagine that happening.

 

 **Bruce Banner** If there was one I’m going to stay the hell away from it.

 

 **Tony Stark** Nah, me and my suits would be right in the middle of it!

 

 **Bruce Banner** Yeah and probably be one of the causes of it knowing you!

 

 **Tony Stark** I would kick ass.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Nah, I’d kick your ass.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** And so would Steve.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Just putting it out there. Like totally we’d make the best tag team with that shield of his and all, we’re like in sync or something.

 

 **Tony Stark** I’d just blow up your arm Barnes, and my suit can predict Caps fighting movements to counter it. I’d get to punch him in his perfect teeth.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** We’d still win, dramatically of course because would you expect anything else and Steve would make some kind of statement or something.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I’d like to see you try and punch Steve, anywhere, and then watch as I rip your suit to pieces.

 

 **Pepper Potts** But _that’s_ never going to happen. So could the two of you please stop talking about it?

 

 **Bruce Banner** Yes it’s almost like you two have made an entire plot. It’s somewhat disturbing, we’re a team, divided we fall, we’re strongest together not fighting each other if you learned anything from the battle in new york it would be that!  

 

 **Tony Stark** My team would so have the best gadgets…

 

 **Bruce Banner** Tony!

 

 **Pepper Potts** I do however want to hear why you are so nervous James, and Tony if you bring it up again I will make your lab out of bounds for a week. Again.

 

 **Tony Stark** Best behavior, got it!

 

 **Clint Barton** I’m wondering why the hell Cap hasn’t commented on any of this…

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Oh about that, I’ve made sure that he can’t see this post.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Wow Barnes, not sharing everything with your boyfriend, you feeling okay?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Shut up, it’d ruin the surprise if he could read this, he’d get worried and I’m already worried enough for both of us, I don’t need him adding to it! He’s currently in the bath.

 

 **Clint Barton** What I’m confused?!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Oh, I get it.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Firstly, it took you long enough and secondly, I’m sure he’ll say yes.

 

 **Sam Wilson** You’re going to do it?! Good luck man.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Not that you’ll need it, it’s Steve but still.

 

 **Pepper Potts** Aw, no wonder you're nervous!

 

 **Clint Barton** Will someone tell me!!!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Thanks, guys, yeah, I thought long and hard about how to propose to Steve and though that a new year and new beginnings was the best bet.

 

 **Clint Barton** YOU’RE GOING TO DO WHAT? OMG MAN.

 

 **Tony Stark** YOU’RE ASKING CAP TO…

 

 **Tony Stark** THAT WASN’T  WHAT I EXPECTED WHEN I READ THE POST

 

 **Pepper Potts** See James seems to be able to get this act together.

 

 **Tony Stark** EH?

 

 **Pepper Potts** Forget it. If you want something done do it yourself.

 

 **Bruce Banner** James, you can do it, you and Steve deserve each other after everything, and we all know he’ll say yes. But do keep us updated.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Of course, I will do!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** But I’ll tell you all tomorrow, because if all goes to plan I have a pretty active night planned ;)

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Oh I don’t doubt that. You do whatever you want as long as I can’t hear you.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Yeah keep us updated man.

 

 **Sam Wilson** On the engagement, not on other things. What happens in your room is allowed to stay in your room and not all over the internet, my mother, remember Barnes, she can see half of your shit you post on here.

 

 **Tony Stark** I’d probably build an underwater prison where I could put you guys when I win! I also have an epic wrist suit to wear as well, you know for emergencies…   

 

 **Pepper Potts** Tony!

 

 **Tony Stark** Sorry! I forgot with all the proposal talk.  

 

 **Clint Barton** I’d totally be team Cap.

 

 **Bruce Banner** _Clint!_

 

 **Clint Barton** Just saying and a good luck man.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Thanks, Clint, #TeamCap!

  
  
**Bruce Banner** I give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all enjoy it? If you did would you leave a comment?  
> What was your favorite part?  
> Who comment was your favorite  
> WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT! (Though I have a plan.. :P)  
> Cause I do love all your comments! 
> 
> BUT ENJOY YOUR NEW YEAR AND THANKS FOR READING


	12. The One With The Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:   
> James 'Bucky' Barnes is now engaged to Steve Rogers 
> 
> HE SAID YES!!   
> I’M GOING TO MARRY HIM. 
> 
> Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and 876k other people like this  
> 54300 people shared this post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter nearly killed me because I was sick while writing it, literally sick but I've managed to pull something off like promised. I'm not going to beta it like I usually do because I plan on going to sleep and hopefully waking up better tomorrow but sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I'll make it up to you!
> 
> Thanks for all your comments I love them all and you guys as well!! 
> 
> Now off to bed and hopefully I won't be sick again, again.

Status: 

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** is now engaged to  **Steve Rogers**

 

HE SAID YES!! 

I’M GOING TO MARRY HIM. 

 

**Pepper Potts** ,  **Steve Rogers** ,  **Tony Stark** and 876k other people like this

54300 people shared this post

 

Comments: 

**Natasha Romanoff** Congratulations both of you, I’m so happy for you. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Thank Nat! 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** But if you ever hurt Steve I will make sure it’s the last thing you do Barnes. Got it? 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Got it but why exactly do you think I would ever hurt Steve is beyond me. 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Well maybe it was the three occasions where you did actually try and kill him. 

  
  


**Sam Wilson** You also kicked me off a flying helicopter, just putting that out there as well. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** That wasn’t my fault! I would never, ever hurt Steve again and the next person who comes near him with ill intentions will get with a personal meeting with the Winter Soldier I will make sure that they never even breath in his direction again. I love him, I love him with everything I’ve got, he is everything I’ve got and everything I’ve ever wanted. I love you so much @ **Steve Rogers** and don’t you forget it! 

  
  


**Tony Stark** That was way too cheesy! 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** As long as you're not lactose intolerant you should be fine Tony. 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Sassy there Steve. 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Or should I call you Mr Barnes? 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Hahaha, very funny Natasha, but also very true! 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Steve Sass Master Barnes, it has a ring to it

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** More like Steve The Shit Barnes. 

  
  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Because he’s a little shit, but not so little anymore but still. 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Don’t worry we know. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** But anyway congratulation guys! 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Thanks, Clint! 

  
  


**Clint Barton** #TeamCap! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** HELL YEAH

  
  


**Bruce Banner** Stop it now. But yes well done to the both Steve and James. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Stop what Bruce? 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Doesn’t matter Stevie. 

 

**Clint Barton** Okay so what about #TeamStucky

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Well #StuckyIsCanon2017 is now trending so much they’ve broken the internet again. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Damn, soon they’ll have broken it more time than Barnes’ body count

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Did I ever tell you that I don’t like you, Barton? 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Enough arguing you two! Now @Steve Rogers me and you need to have a little talk about planning.

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Planning what Nat?

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** The wedding obviously, like what you’re going to wear. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** HUH?! 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** This is exactly why I’m going to help. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Bucky help????!!!! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Stevie, baby, you know I’ll protect you from anyone…. Just not Widow, and about wedding plans. I’m sure whatever she picks out for you will look lovely. 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Steve, I have about seven wedding books to go through with you, so you so get your ass here now. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Good luck baby. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** YOU ABANDONED ME ALREADY. IT’S NOT EVEN BEEN A DAY YET!

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** I’ve found some nice dresses. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** I’M NOT WEARING A DRESS

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** I meant for me, idiot. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Stevie in a dress…

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Now that’s an idea, I have some thoughts about that! 

  
  


**Sam Wilson** DON’T YOU DARE. KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF. 

  
  
**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Too late! ;) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your lovely comments, I will be updating more this year don't worry! I just need to shake this sickness first before I try again!! Love you all!! :)


	13. The One With The 4th Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:   
> Wade Wilson 
> 
> @Steve Rogers so I heard you’re getting hitched! Well, it’s about damn time. 
> 
> Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and 18.3k other people like this.   
> 2348 people shared this post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's finally Deadpool time!! XD Wade was so much fun to write, ~*_*~ and I've actually got a few days of work next week so whoop!!! Meaning more chapters! XD, I've also managed to finally see Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them so I'll probably do a chapter talking about film/film quotes or something. Before doing any of the wedding or Hydra shit I have planned! 
> 
> Also, Wade is Wade so just be warned, nothing bad happens just you know! XD 
> 
> And usaul the "there are probably mistkes I can't see but you can" warning (feel free to tell me!) 
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

Status: 

**Wade Wilson**

 

@ **Steve Rogers** so I heard you’re getting hitched! Well, it’s about damn time. 

 

**Steve Rogers** ,  **Clint Barton** ,  **Natasha Romanoff** and 18.3k other people like this. 

2348 people shared this post. 

  
  


Comments

**Steve Rogers** Thanks, Wade! 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Anytime pal, really with an ass like yours I’m surprised someone hadn’t popped the question sooner. Like you know me, I’d gladly stare ass every day.   

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Wait what?! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** And who the fuck are you?! 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Unless your name is Steve Rogers I don’t really give a shit.

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Well when you have Cap all to yourself, I don’t blame you.

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Oh! I haven’t introduced you yet! Wade this is my fiance Bucky, Bucky this is Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool.

  
  


**Wade Wilson**  Love you too Stevie! ;D 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Stop talking about Steve like that!

  
  


**Sam Wilson** You can’t talk Barnes. 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** We have the same last name!!! 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** So you do know how to read Wade. 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Oh hey red! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** DOES EVERYONE KNOW THIS GUY?! 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** EVERYONE BUT YOU

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Stop it with the caps lock you two, and Wilson don’t call me red.

  
  


**Wade Wilson** But you’re hair is red… 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** At least I have hair. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Burn! 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Not bad!

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING OFF?! 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** WILL YOU CALM DOWN?!

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** NO! 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** OKAY THEN! 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Jez Bucky, it’s not a big deal, it’s only Wade 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Only? 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Yeah what do you mean only?!?!

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Um, well someone help? 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** How do you even know this guy anyway Stevie? 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Well, while you weren't here me and Steve made quite a team. Took out some bad guy, made out, you know the usual. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** WHAT?! 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** That’s not happened Bucky!! Wade likes to bend the truth a little, we might have ended up with the same targets a couple of times and had to work together but we never did anymore than that! 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** It’s true Steve turned him down every time he offered.

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Yeah I know! WHO COULD RESIST ME?! 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Everyone? And it’s not just because you look like a baked potato

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Huh? 

  
  


**Clint Barton** I’ve sent you a picture Barnes, look in your inbox.

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Cancer, some experiments, a really shitty organization, Francis, oh yeah definitely Francis… you know some bad shit. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I can relate, well mostly.

  
  


**Wade Wilson** I can relate back if I was best pals with a someone with a body like Caps I would totally not want to share. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I told you to stop talking about Steve like that! 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Yeah, yeah I know he has a great personality as well, one where I could wake up in the morning call him honey, eat breakfast with or eat him for breakfast, either way, I’d be happy cause he’s that sort guy. I know it’s not all about his looks! Happy?

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** No!

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** That’s not what I meant at all! 

  
  


**Sam Wilson** Karma, Barnes, Karam!

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Shut up Wilson 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Which one?? Since there are two of us the reader won’t know who you’re talking too and could probably get confused. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Readers? 

 

**Wade Wilson** Yeah you know the real world. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** The Public? 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** No Stevie! The readers! This fanfic’s readers! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** What the fuck are you on about? Fanfic? 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** You seriously don’t know? We’re popular you guys! This has like 282 Kudos, 40 plus bookmarks, 137 comments and 108 subscriptions! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** You are insane.

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Yes that is true but I’m also true because there are people waiting for this chapter to go out! 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** ...I don’t understand what you’re on about Wade… 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** The 4th wall! 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** The 4th wall? 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Yeah like I said, this fic is popular it has people waiting for an update and this will be it! Not only that but they comment and leave nice messages for the author who swoons every time she gets one. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Well at least they're nice!

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Don’t say you believe this Steve. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** No, but he’s not talking about fucking me for once so I’m playing along. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Gotcha! 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** I CAN SEE THIS YOU KNOW. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Oh, sorry I thought you were stuck in this 4th wall or whatever! 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** That’s not how it works! 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Listen, the Author, The_Crafty_Cracker makes up a lot of random stuff she’d like but is too lazy to put into an actual fanfic and makes a Facebook status out of it using you guys and people read it! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** What kind of a name is The_Crafty_ Cracker anyway? 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** A crafty one. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Can I shoot him? 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** You can try.

  
  


**Steve Rogers** NO YOU CAN’T TRY.

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** But Steve he just GAVE me permission! 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** He can also regenerate and not die so it’s just a waste of bullets. 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Steve, you wound me! 

 

**Wade Wilson** Hehehehe get it? 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** The Author has a terrible sense of humor. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** I don’t mind it! 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff**  That’s because you’re you, Steve. 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** That’s true you like just about anything, including anal.

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I SAID STOP. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** But it’s true. Well about the anal anyway.

  
  


**Sam Wilson** GIVE ME STRENGTH

  
  


**Steve Rogers** DON’T JOIN IN BUCKY. 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** But we finally agree on something Stevie! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Don’t call him Stevie! 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Okay then… So Wade tell me more about this fanfic. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** STEVE! HE ONLY JUST STOPPED SPOUTING THIS SHIT AND YOU PUT HIM BACK ON TRACK WHY?! 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** I’m sure you don’t want to hear about my sex life and  _ that’s  _ what was going to be coming up next. 

  
  


**Sam Wilson** Again… 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Okay I take it back, I know enough about your extra activities to last me a lifetime. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I’ll show you what’s coming up next Steve ;)

  
  


**Clint Barton** Oh fuck me. 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Make him stop! 

  
  
  


**Steve Rogers** Bucky I’ll only let you do that if you stop posting it on Facebook, if only for this post and for the fact that once again Sam’s mother is probably reading this. 

  
  


**Sam Wilson** I honestly at this point, think she ships it now. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Well okay then… 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** What about Cappool?! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Fuck no. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** And quickly moving back onto back to the 4th wall bullshit again. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Yeah we all want to know more, or at least change the subject. 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** Okay, since you’re willing to hear me out, this fic hasn’t been updated in about a week, like the last chapter was the news of your engagement and that chapter got some lovely comments from other reader/authors like WarpedChyld, who hopefully will not read it around family member in case they end up in danger  _ again.  _

 

**Wade Wilson** Or FawkesFlame123 you know the super epic person who’s fics you all must read and that this bit isn’t shameless fic advertising. DO IT. READ THEM. READ THEM ALL. THEY’RE AWESOME ( _ Note it would be better if I, Deadpool was the ones doing them things to Steve but you can’t win them all _ )  

  
  


**Clint Barton** I’m confused **.**

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I think everyone is. 

  
  


**Wade Wilson** But anyway now that I’ve enlightened you in the fact this world isn’t real and that we’re all just fictional characters, I’m going to leave I’ve got some non-superhero superhero work to do! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** WTAF. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** At least he’s gone.

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** For now. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Don’t say that Nat!

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** It’s true now that he knows that this is here he’ll just keep coming back… 

  
  


**Sam Wilson** OKAY THAT’S IT! I CAN’T DEAL WITH ANYMORE OF THIS BULLSHIT.  I QUIT!

  
  


**Steve Rogers** But what if the Author doesn’t want you to quit? 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** _ STEVE!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?   
> Want Wade to come back? Also Scott is going to join in soon XD   
> Tony only didn't comment today because Peper has taken his phone so they can have proper date without him getting invoved with all the Facebook shinanigans that seem to happen XD


	14. The One With The Waiters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:   
> James 'Bucky' Barnes
> 
> I can’t take him anywhere! 
> 
> Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and 12k people like this  
> 4638 people shared this post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was not the chapter I had planned, however, I remember a joke, and then went yeah Steve would totally do/say that and sort of based on the incident the other ay where I got thrown out of a restaurant because I had argument with the waiter after he "accidently" poured water onto my friend because she had to go to someone else who worked then when he consistently got her orders wrong. SO this might be based off a joke, my experience and a bit of rage XD 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all your comments, Wade loved them as well! He'll be appearing again, just casually though, he'll be more of a shit then Steve (if that's possible)
> 
> But other than that Enjoy!   
> P.S I didn't study french, so don't kill me... XD

Status: 

**James 'Bucky' Barnes**

 

I can’t take him anywhere! 

 

**Tony Stark** ,  **Clint Barton** ,  **Natasha Romanoff** and 12k people like this

4638 people shared this post. 

 

Comments: 

**Natasha Romanoff** What did he do this time? 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** I didn’t do anything! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Oh you didn’t? Then why did we get kicked out of that restaurant then?

  
  


**Clint Barton** Ohh Facebook argument! 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** I’ll get the popcorn. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** I’ll get the drinks! 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** We’re not arguing! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** No because I wasn’t the one you were arguing with was it?

 

**Steve Rogers** Bucky! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Steve. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** I didn’t mean for us to get kicked out.  

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** You never mean it. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** I’m sorry Bucky. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Fuck this, it’s actually quite sad. 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** I’ll go swap the popcorn for some tissues.   

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I know you are Stevie. But you’ve got to promised to calm down alright and try not to get riled up over everything little thing. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Okay Bucky! 

  
  


**Sam Wilson** That’s the pot calling the kettle black Barnes. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Also stop being so reckless during missions!

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Anything for you! 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Well that won’t will long

  
  


**Clint Barton** Nah, give him some credit at least give him a week

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** I’ll be you a $50 that he doesn’t last a day. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Okay! But there's no way you can win! 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** @ **Steve Rogers** Come on loverboy, we’ve got a mission to take out a HYDRA base. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** THAT’S CHEATING. 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** You never put any rules down before you agreed. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** You were just waiting for that, before telling Steve the mission, weren't you?

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Exactly, now pay up. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** I haven't done anything wrong yet! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** You punched a waiter in the face. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** ...Besides that. 

  
  


**Natasha Romanoff** Come on Rogers. 

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Yeah I’m coming, see you later Bucky, I’ll make it up to you! 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** You bet you will. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** And be safe. 

  
  


**Steve Roger** Aren't I always?

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** If you were I wouldn’t have to tell you this EVERY time.

  
  


**Steve Rogers** Bye! Love you!

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Love you too. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Okay, now I’m bored. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Well I’m glad to have a bit of break.

  
  


**Sam Wilson** What actually happened? 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Yeah Steve punched a waiter. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Well he wasn’t our waiter, he’d already argued with him, this one was a one who was annoying a woman who obviously didn’t want her attention, and the waiter didn’t back off even after Steve warned him to back off, so Steve made him. 

  
  


**Sam Wilson** Well that’s 100% Steve in a sentence.  

  
  


**Sam Wilson** Why do people even believe he’s a pure and symbol for the American way again? 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Don’t blame me, he’s not definitely not pure. 

  
  


**Sam Wilson** Oh we know. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Yeah! But I feel sorry for that waiter, Steve can hit hard. 

  
  


**Sam Wilson** But what about the other waiter? 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Well, besides the guy, was being a patronising fuck the whole time, like this guy was french, or at least was pretending to be french or whatever and Steve decided to join in and was like “Can I have Le custard?”  the guy looked at him like he’d just offended him, and replied “It’s La custard, it’s feminine.” and Steve just lost it, “It’s not feminine is it? It’s an egg custard why would I care about the gender of an egg custard, I want to eat it. Not fuck it.” And well the guy just walked away and didn’t come back. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** That’s brilliant.

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I know. 

  
  


**Sam Wilson** So you were mad about what? 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I’m not, or wasn’t I just wanted him to feel bad for getting us kicked out of our date 

. 

 

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** That and if I can get him to look after himself more, if only on missions then it’s a bonus. 

  
  


**Clint Barton** Natasha was right, it won’t last. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Ah it was worth a try. 

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Plus make up sex is always the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I was a bit annoyed at the waiter and yeah I got kicked out French in school after about the second lesson, so I never learned it, I was removed, for repeatedly asking my teacher to do the YMCA, I don't know why I did, I was 11 bored and didn't understand French. He already hated me and he had the hugest sweat patches on his shirt I've ever seen. 
> 
> But my school life can be told in another time XD   
> Thanks for reading!! :D


	15. The One With The Pool Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:  
> Tony Stark is feeling furious >:\
> 
> WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO IN MY POOL?! @Steve Rogers & @James 'Bucky' Barnes
> 
> James Rhodes, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton and 379k people like this  
> 1868k people shared this post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my original post for this fic when I had planned for it to be only a few chapters long and then I got distracted by baby Steve, wedding proposal, Wade and other stuff!! So yeah this was in the planned for the five, of them, I also noticed I missed an opportunity to put on of my favorite lines ever... So I'm going to erect that, so don't be surprised if on a few chapters Wade is back even though I promised myself I would bring Scott in first. I NEED THAT CHAPTER. 
> 
> Anyway, love you all! I can't believe that this fic has hit 300 kudos! Like I was happy with 10! XD I mean if any of you have suggestions, pictures, art or ideas or ANYTHING don't be afraid to comment or talk to me on Tumblr, (It's the same Username because I'm totally original) 
> 
> Anyway ENJOY!!! :D

Status:

 **Tony Stark** is feeling furious  >:\

 

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO IN MY POOL?! @ **Steve Rogers** & @ **James 'Bucky' Barnes**

 

 **James Rhodes** , **Sam Wilson** , **Clint Barton** and 379k people like this

1868k people shared this post.

 

Comments:

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Do you really want to know Stark?

  


**Tony Stark** Shut up Barnes! All I got was that the pool was currently out of use, due to certain circumstances and that you two were the last ones in there, also JARVIS said that there was no security footage either!

  


**Tony Stark** What did you even do?!

  


**Clint Barton** Why the hell does the pool have security anyway?

  


**Tony Stark** In case something happened or someone breaks in.  

  


**Clint Barton** Well, something has and it obviously didn’t work

  


**Steve Rogers** Also what are they going to do that's so bad in the pool room, swim? Oh no, swimming! That’s worse than Loki!

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Lol Steve XD

  


**Tony Stark** You know my father never told me that you could be such a little shit.

  
  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** There was a lot your father didn’t tell you about Steve.

  


**Tony Stark** Oh and whose fault it that?

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Don’t blame me Stark. I was fucking brainwashed.

  


**Steve Rogers** Yeah leave Bucky alone! If you didn’t have such daddy issues maybe the two of you could have talked it out when you had the chance.

  


**Clint Barton** Steve - 1 Tony - 0

  


**Tony Stark** IS ANYONE ON MY SIDE ABOUT THIS?

  


**Clint Barton** The pool or about your daddy issues?

  


**Natasha Romanoff** To be honest Stark you did pick the two worst people to go up against in an argument nevermind an internet argument.

  


**Sam Wilson** Yes, those two might be still confused over cookies but damn they can know how to reply to something they’re not happy over it.

  


**Steve Rogers** But Sam why are they even called cookies? You can’t even eat them!

  


**Sam Wilson** We ARE NOT going over this again!

  


**Clint Barton** He has a point

  


**Sam Wilson** Not you too!

  


**Clint Barton** Just calling it as I see it.

  


**Clint Barton** #TeamSteve

  


**Bruce Banner** Daddy issues aside, why did you even want to go into the pool anyway Tony?

  


**Tony Stark** Not you too Bruce! You’re supposed to be on my side!

  


**Bruce Banner** I’m not on anyone's side

  


**Tony Stark** I don’t want to go to the pool but it’s the principal of the whole thing! They did something to my pool, MY POOL and I should be allowed to know! Also, I might want to go swimming later.

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** No, no you won’t

  


**Steve Rogers** Yeah it’ll be a no-go area for a while

  


**Tony Stark** WHAT DID YOU DO?!

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** You don’t want to know.

  


**Natasha Romanoff** I know

  


**Tony Stark** How do you know?

  


**Natasha Romanoff** Because I’m smart.

  


**Bruce Banner** I have a good idea.

  


**Natasha Romanoff** That idea if correct

  


**Bruce Banner** Ah.

  


**Bruce Banner** But why?

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Because we can.

  


**Steve Rogers** I blame Bucky.

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I also blame myself but I definitely didn’t do it alone. You were involved as well.

  


**Steve Rogers** I’m innocent!

  


**Sam Wilson** Bullshit.

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I thought your mom was on here?  

  


**Sam Wilson** Shit! Sorry mom.

  


**Sam Wilson** I did it again didn’t I?

  


**Sam Wilson** Okay no more internet for today.

  


**Tony Stark** So back to the topic here… my pool!

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Wasn't the last time you went near the pool the time you pushed Steve into it??

  


**Tony Stark** You’re not going to let me live that down are you?

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** No.

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Asshole.

  


**Natasha Romanoff** So I’d call that even now.

  


**Tony Stark** What and Steve changing my Facebook to Stank wasn’t enough

  


**Clint Barton** OMG I’D FORGOT ABOUT THAT.

  


**Tony Stark** @ **Steve Rogers** where the hell did that even come from anyway

  


**Steve Rogers** I don’t know, it just kind of fits.

  


**Clint Barton** Steve -2 Tony - 0

  


**Tony Stark** Thank you, Barton for keeping score, don’t you have anything better to do?

  


**Clint Barton** Nope!

  


**Natasha Romanoff** Fury is being stingy with missions.

  


**Clint Barton** I’m bored!!!

  


**Natasha Romanoff** Well Steve and Bucky weren’t

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Nope. Quite happy with myself in fact.

  


**Steve Rogers** -_-” You would be!

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Oh come on Steve you enjoyed doing it as well.

  


**Tony Stark** WHAT DID YOU DO?

  


**Steve Rogers** I did enjoy it, apparently not as much as you did.

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** I doubt that if your moans were anything to go by.

  


**Steve Rogers** DON’T SAY THAT

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** You were shouting something different earlier.

  


**Tony Stark** Moaning?

  


**Tony Stark** Shouting? Wtf.

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** My name specifically.

  


**Tony Stark** OH HOLY HELL!

  


**Tony Stark** YOU TWO FUCKED IN MY POOL

  


**Tony Stark** I can’t even!!! You defiled my pool. Before me!

  


**Natasha Romanoff** Took you long enough.

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Well me and Steve are going for round two.

  


**Tony Stark** NOT IN MY POOL, _AGAIN_

  


**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Nah, this time it’s the couch.

  


**Clint Barton** Oh! Now it all makes sense!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony, his first appearance in a couple of chapters and his pool gets defiled.  
> And I'm not kidding you my brother just shouted, "OMG WHAT'S GOING ON HERE BREAKFAST?!" It's 9:30PM HERE WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT. 
> 
> But anyway love to hear your thoughts! Cause I'll add them to my list! Hehehehe XD 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL! :D


	16. The One With The Robins (DC Crossover special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status:
> 
> Steve Rogers Met a great guy today! And hopefully, plan on meeting up again sometime near the future! @Richard "Dick" Grayson 
> 
> Natasha Romanoff, Richard "Dick" Grayson, Sam Wilson and 12897k people like this.  
> 2875k people shared this post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I'm sorry it took me like forever *cough* half a year *cough* to update this again!! And yes this is a DC crossover one, if you guys don't like DC then you don't have to read it! This only happened because of my love for Dick Grayson... He's such a cutie like Stevie. 
> 
> Plus I think Steve and Dick must be around the same age if Dick's being a few years younger and would get on like a house on fire. literally. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, they'll be a lot of notes for this one at the end to explain things that might not make sense to some.  
> But here's a quick overview.  
> Dick Grayson = Was the first Robin, became Nightwing, Sometimes is Batman, is smooth as fuck and sexy. (The Robin in Teen Titans, the original series one guys not this shitty Go! WHICH REFUSES TO BE GOOD!)  
> Jason Todd = Second Robin, died but not for long, became Red Hood (spoilers?) Has some family/Batman issues and I love him but not as much as I love Nightwing.  
> Tim Drake = Third Robin became Red Robin and well aside from going into too much detail about DC he and Damian do not get along well, even if they are brothers... By adoption.  
> Damian Wayne = The Current Robin, is actually Bruce/Batmans son, is REALLY/TONY LEVEL/Hard to get along with And was Dick's Robin first, he very much feels protective over HIs Grayson as you will see... Even at his age. 
> 
> I also mention the Batgirls briefly but don't worry and there's talk of Roy = Roy Harper and Slade Wilson, yes Slade. But I will explain more in the comments at the end if you have any more questions. 
> 
> Steve the others don't know Dick and bro's hero identity so they think as them as civilians not that Dick minds. 
> 
> So YEAH. 
> 
> Also back on plot (if it ever had one) after this chapter, so like Wedding prep, more Wade and different characters! 
> 
> I've had two cans of Monster and a double shot espresso to keep me awake while at work... So if this goes wrong, I'll blame that.
> 
> p.s Dick's flirting is just flirting nothing more, if anyone would have said anything about feeling uncomfortable with it (besides Bucky's jealousy) he would have stopped and apologized.

Status:

**Steve Rogers**

Met a great guy today! And hopefully, plan on meeting up again sometime near the future! **@Richard "Dick" Grayson**

**Natasha Romanoff** , **Richard "Dick" Grayson** , **Sam Wilson** and 12897k people like this.

2875k people shared this post.

 

Comments: 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** YES. We so need to meet up again Stevie!

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** Wait, what?!

 

 **Steve Rogers** Oh Bucky! This is Dick, I met him today, he's a really cool guy, I'm sure you'll love him.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** But he called you Stevie...

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Is that a problem?

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** I mean it's a sweet name for a sweet guy ;)

 

 **Steve Rogers** *-*

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** WHOH CALM DOWN THERE.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** And Steve remember who you're engaged to!

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** STEVIE YOUR ENGAGED?! I MUST GO TO THE WEDDING!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** NO!

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Why not??? Stevie pleasseee!

 

 **Steve Rogers** , Of course, you can come Dick!

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** YAY! Can I bring my family?!

 

 **Steve Rogers** The more the merrier.

 

 **Jason Todd** No, before you even ask Dick no.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** BUT JAY!

 

 **Jason Todd** No.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** I'll persuade you!

 

 **Steve Rogers** @ **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Who is this?

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Oh, this is just Jay, my younger brother! Well, one of them at least.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Oh great there is more of you.

 

 **Jason Todd** And what's that supposed to mean?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Well, if this guy lives up to his name, then maybe the rest of you do as well.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Um, what?

 

 **Jason Todd** He's calling you a Dick, Dick.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Oh, well, that's not very nice.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I'm not a very nice person.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Steve says your lovely.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Well, Steve is biased.

 

 **Clint Barton** Especially since he's the one getting the lovely bit inside him.

 

 **Damian Wayne** I do not understand?

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** OH NO.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** DAMIAN IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING.

 

 **Jason Todd** Why do you even have a Facebook account Demon Spawn you're like what ten?

 

 **Damian Wayne** I'm eleven.

 

 **Jason Todd** Still too young!

 

 **Damian Wayne** The only reason I am on this pointless site is that Grayson sometimes checks in here when he does not back home and I use it to find his location to make sure that he hasn't done anything pointlessly stupid or reckless. 

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Aw Dami that's sweet!

 

 **Steve Rogers** Another Brother?

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Yep, Dami's sooo sweet!

 

 **Damian Wayne** I am not sweet Grayson. Stop it.

 

 **Tony Stark** WAIT WAYNE? AS IN BRUCE WAYNE.

 

 **Damian Wayne** Yes. Bruce Wayne is my father.

 

 **Tony Stark** HOLY SHIT.

 

 **Steve Roger** Language!

 

 **Jason Todd** I wouldn't bother that doesn't even compare to some of the shit that comes out of that kid's mouth

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Or yours.

 

 **Jason Todd** But I make it sound cooler!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** I don't care about any of this just stay away from Steve!

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Why?

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Or I'll make you. I'm sure you've heard of the Winter Soldier.

 

 **Steve Rogers** BUCKY!

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Yes I have but it won't stop me, you know. I'm sure I'll be fine.

 

 **Damian Wayne** Did you just threaten Grayson?!

 

 **Damian Wayne** If you even touch him I will rip your innards out and hang them up like Christmas decorations!

 

 **Clint Barton** JESUS KID.

 

 **Jason Todd** What he means to put is that he doesn't like threats against Dickie.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** He's a little protective.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** And Dami, please don't threaten people like that. You know I can handle myself.

 

 **Clint Barton** A LITTLE PROTECTIVE?!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Oh, I'd like to see that fight.

 

 **Sam Wilson** Don't encourage it!!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Why not?

 

 **Sam Wilson** YOU WANT AN ELEVEN-YEAR-OLD GOING UP AGINST THE WINTER SOLDIER.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Yes.

 

 **Jason Todd** I like her.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Same, I mean redhead, hot and a hero? Right up my alley.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Well, thank you boys.

 

 **Clint Barton** Does he flirt with everyone?

 

 **Timothy Drake** Yes.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

 

 **Timothy Drake** <<<<< Can you not read? It says my name right there.

 

 **Clint Barton** I like this kid already.

 

 **Timothy Drake**...I'm not a kid.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** TIM!!!

 

 **Timothy Drake** Hey Dick.

 

 **Damian Wayne** Just who we needed Drake.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Play nice Damian.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** HOW MANY OF YOU IS THERE.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** The boys? Just us, oh and Bruce. The girls, however...

 

 **Jason Todd** Don't you even think of tagging them in this Dick!

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** You think they don't already know?

 

 **Jason Todd** Of course not. I'm just struggling with you lot.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Aw, you love us really!

 

 **Steve Rogers** Dick, it seems like you have a really big and loving family.

 

 **Jason Todd** I'm just hoping that it doesn't get any bigger.

 

 **Tony Stark** ARE WE FORGETTING THE FACT THAT THERE IS BRUCE WAYNES SON ON HERE?!

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** And?

 

 **Tony Stark** Bruce Wayne HE IS LIKE MY RIVAL!

**Richard "Dick" Grayson** In more ways than one.

 

 **Tony Stark** And what does that mean??

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Nothing ;)

 

 **Clint Barton** And I thought Barnes used the Winky face a lot.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** If you want I can show my other faces as well :)

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Oh my god.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** That smooth motherfucker.

 

 **Jason Todd** Really Dickie?

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Why not, I've looked through his picture he looks good. Circus raised as well!

 

 **Clint Barton** As well?

 

 **Jason Todd** No, we aren't doing the whole backstory bullshit.

 

 **Timothy Drake** Plus Dick what do you think Roy would think?

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** ...Okay, okayyyyyyyy...

 

 **Damian Wayne** If this can break up Grayson's ridiculous relationship with the archer then I'm happy to allow it.

 

 **Jason Todd** You would!

 

 **Jason Todd** Roy is my friend too.

 

 **Damian Wayne** Another reason to despise him.

 

 **Jason Todd** Love you too kid.

 

 **Steve Rogers** You have a boyfriend Dick?

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Yeah! He's great!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** HOW HAVE YOU MANAGED TO KEEP AN RELATIOHSIP?!

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Well, someone as hot as you should know, considering you're with this hunk!

 

 **Clint Barton** He will flirt with anything that breaths won't he?

 

 **Timothy Drake** Yes. It's part of his charm.

 

 **Natasha Romaonff** It actually works as well.

 

 **Damian Wayne** You make it sound like it's a good thing.

 

 **Steve Rogers** How about a double date?!

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** YES!

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** NO.

 

 **Steve Rogers** Overruled Bucky!

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** No Stevie pleaseeeee don't make me meet this guy he's worst then Wilson.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Wilson?

 

 **Steve Rogers** Wade not Sam.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Phew.

 

 **Steve Rogers** You okay there Dick?

 

 **Jason Todd** Imagine if it had been Slade…

 

 **Steve Rogers** Who is Slade?

 

 **Jason Todd** Ah the infamous line... 

 

 **Jason Todd** Who is Slade?

 

 **Jason Todd** Who is Slade?

 

 **Jason Todd** Who is Slade?

 

 **Jason Todd** Who is Slade?

 

 **Jason Todd** Who is Slade?

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** I SAID IT ONE TIME.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** He just has it on repeat a lot!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Slade Wilson? Well, there’s a name you don't hear every day.

 

 **Clint Barton** You know that guy?

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Heard of him.

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** Well, that’s helpful Nat.

**Natasha Romanoff** Он наемный убийца. Очень опасно. Если эти парни знают его ...

 

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes** ля ловушка?

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Hey guys I know Russian you know. And it's not very nice to assume things without asking.

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** Now I'm impressed.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Well, thanks. And Slade is an old acquaintance that’s all.

 

 **Steve Rogers** Is this Slade person causing you trouble Dick? I am an Avenger, I can stop him if you want!

 

 **Jason Todd** Ha. Ha. Ha.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Don't worry about it Stevie.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** Now about this double date...

 

 **Steve Rogers** Yes! I'll message you to sort out the details!

**James 'Bucky' Barnes** If you actually show up Dick I will end you!

 

 **Damian Wayne** You won't get a chance.

 

 **Damian Wayne** I warned you about threatening Grayson.

 

 **Damian Wayne** Watch your back Soldier.

 

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson** I'll go message Roy now!!

 

 **Steve Rogers** Sure!!

 

 **Natasha Romanoff** I'll supply the drinks, Barton, if you bring the popcorn.

 

 **Clint Barton** Of course! I wouldn't want to miss this!

 

 **Jason Todd** Can I join you? I have comfy seats.

 

 **Natasha Romaonff** Sure why not! As Steve says the more the merrier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes I made Roy Dick's boyfriend but HOW CAN I NOT?! IN YJ He's voices by the same guy who voices Itachi Uchiha and Thomas whose last name I FORGOT but he's in Digimon Data Squad and I forgot who he voices in The Avengers animated series... Anyway, Roy Harper long story short is/was/Is?! Green Arrows Sidekick (But don't call them that) and he and Dick have some history. He's also a redhead and Dick does love his red heads ~ Why not Wally (Kid Flash) Becuase I love a bad boy! :P 
> 
> The repeated comments about WHO IS SLADE comes from an episode of Teen Titans where Robin (Dick) finds out most of the recent events are being caused by a man called Slade and comes out with the comment "Who is Slade" Slade obviously has this on film because you know the man has an obsession with Dick and then plays it on a screen but not just once there are multiple clips being repeated a lot. 
> 
> Is this young justice cannon? Or Teen Titans Cannon? Or the New 52 cannon??!! I THINK ITS NONE. 
> 
> The Russain vaguely translates to ~  
> Natasha: He's a hired killer. Very dangerous. If these guys know him ...  
> Bucky: A trap?
> 
> And I cannon Dick Grayson to bilingual with Russian to be included in that last because I think he might have the need for it. Though in Teen Titans Trouble IN Toyko he can't speak Japanese which is a shame... 
> 
> Damian is against Roy, don't ask me why I can just imagine that he would. I also would like to see Damian go up against Bucky, the latter would probably win but hell Damian would put up a good fight and then Nightwing would show up and then it's a whole other ball game.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be happy to answer any questions in the comments. Try to be nice :P

**Author's Note:**

> SEE I TOLD YOU! XD 
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment on what other types of things you'd think our boys would get up to on Facebook, I know a few things I'm gonna do but would love to hear what you think! Also meanwhile I'm going back to the whole where I finish up my other fics, I have like three on the go about twenty in planning and some half written XD 
> 
> Also come talk to me on Tumblr ~ TheCraftyCracker.


End file.
